The Best Day Of My Life
by UltimateHale
Summary: Aria & Ezra are together since 2 years. Ezra wanna make a surprise to his girlfriend. This will change their life? [One Shot]


**_On my story, Aria & Ezra are together since 2 years, Aria always live with her parents. Ezra never had Malcolm and Maggie never comes back to Rosewood._**

**_[I'm french, so I'm sorry for the mistakes ;D] This is my first story so please, be nice ! xo_**

Ezra's POV

Saturday, 8:10pm, I took a breath and rang at the Montgomery's house. Byron opened the door, he seemed surprised to saw me, even if her daughter and me are together since 2 years. I thought that really funny the way he looks at me, as if I was a psychopath. Byron let me came into the house and called her daughter who was upstairs. When Aria appeared, my heart quickened. I let out a "wow" when Aria was in front of me. She was wearing a little red dress, black heels and her hair was carefully combed. I gave to her a shy kiss. I would have liked to give her the kiss she deserved but Byron looked at us with insistence. I took Aria's hand and asked to her :

"Are you ready babe ?"

"I am more than ready, let's go". answered Aria with her cutest voice. Actually, she didn't know where restaurant we were going. Aria loved when I surprised her. I began to open the door for leaving.

"Hey, where are you going guys ?" Byron suddenly asked to us.

"We are going to the restaurant, Mr Montgomery" I said to him and trying not to meet his gaze. I don't call him Byron because I know he didn't really like me.

"Yeah, don't worry about us dad, see you later !" said Aria, quickly.

Byron grumbled and I had a chuckle.

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

"We are going to my favorite place" said Ezra focused on the road.

I looked at him and smiled. He was wearing the purple tie I gave to him last month. I thought it was so cute. I put my head on his shoulder and said how much I love him.

Suddenly, Ezra put a CD on the radio. He pressed the number "3" and a song started. A familiar song.

"Do you remember ?" asked Ezra with his charming voice.

"B-26.." I said slowly.

"Yeah ! By the way, did you really like B-26 or were you just hitting on me on our first date ?" laughed Ezra.

"Nooo, I really love this song !" I answered confused. Actually I really don't know if I said I love this song just for hitting on him or if I really love B-26.

The first time I saw him on this bar, he looked so smart and sweet. I was alone and he had come and talk to me. When I went to the bathroom, Ezra had followed me. He told me he really liked me and we exchanged our first kiss.

"Hey Aria, are you okay ?" Asked me Ezra with intention.

"Hum yeah but I want to know something."

"Anything you want babe !"

"What restaurant are we going ?"

"Actually.. It's not really a restaurant. It's a bar." said Ezra embarrassed.

"What ?! But Ezra, look how I'm dressed. It's not an outfit to go to a bar." I said desperately. "I will be ridiculous with my red dress around the drunk men."

"Hey, it's okay ! It is not an ordinary bar" laughed Ezra. "Look".

Ezra showed me the Snookers. He was right. It's not an ordinary bar. It's in this bar we have met for the first time. When I saw this, I took Ezra in my arms. He is so romantic and this is for that I love him so much.

"Hey Aria, slow down. Let me park my car." sneered Ezra.

"I'm sorry, but I love you so much. It's been a long time we aren't going to the Snookers. Why are we going here ?"

"Huuum.. Maybe because I want to recreate our first date."

"I wouldn't call it a date…we ended the night in the bathroom !"

We laughed both.

"That's why you play B-26 on the car" I asked.

"Exactly !"

* * *

><p><span>Ezra's POV<span>

We arrived at the bar. I took Aria's hand and we headed to a table at the bottom of the bar. We ordered two drinks.

"Take a sit, miss Montgomery"

"Thanks Mr Fitz !" said Aria. "Oh my god.. It reminds me when you were my teacher."

I remember the first time I saw her, when I saw she was my student... I said in my head it will be very hard to keep my feelings.

"I know, it was a rude year. But look at us, we are still together."

I saw her hazel eyes widen. She smiled to me. She is so gorgeous when she looked at me like that.

At this moment, I knew I had to do it. I got up from the table and I approached her. My heart was beating so hard that I thought he was going out of my chest. I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Aria..."

She looked at me shyly. I took her hand and I put one knee on the floor.

"Oh my god.." said Aria shocked.

I tried to get my most natural voice and said to Aria :

"I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore" My heart sank increasingly. "I wanna be your husband.. Will you be my wife ?"

Seeing Aria's head, I could see a tear running down her cheek.

"Ezra.." Cried Aria. "Yes.. Yes I will"

She jumped into my arms. I finally asked to the woman of my life if she wants to marry me and the answer was yes.

"I love you so much Aria. The first time I saw you. I knew it"

"You knew what ?" asked Aria curious.

"I knew you will take a big place in my life. I knew we will fight till the end for our couple. I knew it. And now, look at us, I was right. You're my fiancé"

I saw again a tear on Aria's cheek. I came in front of her and I wiped her tear with my thumb.

"Don't cry, don't cry. Now everything's okay, right ?"

"Yeah, it is ! And that's why I can't stop crying" said Aria with a little laugh.

The bartender came to serve our drinks and he congratulated us for the marriage. We thank him.

"Now, finish your drink and after we are really going to a restaurant"

"Which is ?"

"French Vegetarian Restaurant. Your favorite."

"Wow, you should really love me to go to this restaurant"

"Of course I love you. I'll do anything for my future wife."

Aria took my head and give me the best kiss I never had.

_**It's officially my first fanfiction. Leave a trace of your passage ** _


End file.
